Rough Adoption
by EmmaPickles
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are happily married, their relationship seems stronger than ever. But something is missing for Naru, something he has always wanted Children. With Sasuke approval they both decided to adopt, but will this adoption goes as planned?. Yaoi.- on Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Rough Adoption**

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Side-Pairing:** ItaKyuu

**Warning: **Homosexual relationships, characters bashing, violence and foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto. He belongs to Sasuke

**Summary: **Sasuke and Naruto as happily married, their relationship seems stronger than ever. But something is missing for Naru, something he has always wanted Children. With Sasuke approval they both decided to adopt, but will this adoption goes as planned?

**Note: **This is my very first SasuNaru fan fiction please do go easy on me . I put ItaKyuu as a side pairing because I adore this pairing and want them to make an appearance together. On with the story please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong> The Devil and The Angel

* * *

><p>Golden blonde bang fell gracefully over sapphire blue eyes the flickered nervous back and forth. The owner of these eyes was looking down at a paper while sitting in a chair in the waiting room of an adoption center. He has only been there for twenty minutes with his raven hair husband. It was finally happening they were both going to adopt a child. Naruto, the golden hair beauty was hoping to adopt a child the age rang of five or seven. Both him and his boyfriend were really busy to take care of a baby. Naruto tightens his grip on the paper causing it to crumble a bit, his husband noticed this and placed his hand down on his shoulder.<p>

"Naruto..." His husband said in a concerned tone. "Are you alright?".

Naruto closed his eyes briefly and takes a deep breath. His body was slightly shaking as he released the breath he was holding. He hasn't been this nervous before in his life, he looks up at his husband with love in his sapphire blue eyes. "I'm fine Sasuke, just a little nervous".

Naruto loosened his grip on the paper and looks down at his lap. So many thoughts were running through his mind he couldn't possibly calm his nerves. "Sasuke...?"

"Hmm..?" Sasuke looks over towards his husband and grabs his hand gently squeezing it.

"I..I can't stop thinking about what if the kid don't like me" Naruto said his voice barely a whisper but Sasuke still heard him. Sasuke tightens his grip on the other's hand and sigh softly. He couldn't reassure Naruto that the kid would love him because honestly he was scared of the same thing. "Sasuke, what if I'm a bad parent?".

Sasuke looks towards his husband and narrows his eyes. "Don't you dare say that again Naruto, I know for a fact you would be a great paren't" he said gently cupping his cheeks. Naturo looks up towards his husband with light pink cheeks, this was a main reason why he loves Sasuke so much he always calmed his nerves. Naruto places his hands over the other's and smiles softly which Sasuke happily returned and leans forward.

Their faces were inches apart from each other getting closer by the second until someone cleared their throat causing them to quickly move apart. They both turnes to see the person that ruined their moment. It was a woman with long purple hair, light skin and brown eyes. She was wearing glasses with thick red frames and long sleeve black shirt with tan tight pants. She was holding a clipboard in her hands and had a light smile.

"I am sorry to have ruin this lovely moment but we are ready for you two" she said with a light blush, she laughs nervously and scratches the side of her head. "Please do remember these kids are very shy and some can be very aggressive".

Naruto gulps at the thought of meeting a very aggressive child, he didn't think he can handle another Sasuke. His grip on Sasuke's hand tightened, he was finally going to see the kids and what they thought of him was truly important. Sasuke chuckles softly and leans towards his husbands ear. "Don't worry I'm sure they'll love you, you should more afraid of what they think of me" he whispered. Naruto laughs softly and stands up pulling his husband along following the lady down the hall.

"Not many kids will approach you, some are too scared of rejection" she said walking down the hall towards the double doors that leads to the playroom. "But I do hope you stay clear of Daisuke and Akira , well mostly Daisuke".

Naruto blinks in confusion while tilting his head to the side. "Why?" He asked.

The woman suddenly stopped five feet away from the door causing both Sasuke and Naruto to stop behind her. She holds the clipboard closely to herself biting down nervously on her bottom lip. Sasuke wondered why she suddenly tensed up and was acting strange. She turns towards them with a look over sadness and fear.

"Well, Daisuke and Akira are twins" She said while looking down the floor shifting nervously wondering if ssheshould tell them. "They arrived here five months ago after their mother tried killing Akira" she said, this caused Naruto and Sasuke to look towards her with complete disbelief. She looks up towards them with tears in her eyes. "When they came Akira was covered in bandages top to bottom it was horrible, when anyone shows the slightl interest in them Daisuke will scare them away, he bite the last two three weeks ago so please stay clear of them".

Sasuke looks towards Naruto and could clearly see the sadness on his face, to think such a horrible person would do they to their child. But the woman was right, they would have to stay clear of them two but didn't want anything to happen to Naruto. "We will make sure to stay clear" Sasuke replied wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist pulling him close. He leans downwards whispering in Naruto's ear "I don't want you getting hurt".

The woman's grip on the clipboard loosened as she turns back around moving closer to the door opening it. The room was filled with children laughing and playing, some stared their way when the door opened and other's ignored then completely. The woman walks into the room with a small smile and points towards the table. "Sit right there and I'll send over any child willing".

Naruto nods and pulls Sasuke along towards the table sitting down.

"I wonder which ones they are..." Naruto said in a whisper placing his elobws on the table. His eyes wandered around the room noticing some kids were by themselves and that sadden him.

Sasuke noticed the sudden change in his husband's mood and places his hand gentlyon his head. "You know we can't adopt them all right?" He asked with an raised eyebrow.

Naruto huffs and crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course Teme" he said with a slight attitude. He slowly removes his arms from his chest and looks at the kids with a sad smile. "But that doesn't stop me from feeling sad for them".

...

Sasuke and Naruto had talked with at least twenty kids over the past hour and Naruto had loved them all while none of them had Sasuke interested. Naruto was rather upset with Sasuke because he was complaining about having another hyperactive being in his house. Naruto was starting to give up hope with Sasuke, he decided he would take a look around because they did have an hour left before they was to leave.

"Stupid Teme" Naruto mumbles softly with his arms crossed. Honestly he wasn't interested in none of them either, he just didn't see them being in his life. His mind would wander back to Daisuke and Akira their story was tragic. How can a mother who gave birth want to kill her children? That just upset him. He has actually been looking around hoping to spot them.

A small whine had stopped Naruto right in his tracks, he was starting to think maybe he was hearing this but he heard it again. He looked around, he was no longer in the playroom has he wandered out without even noticing. He took in his surroundings, he was in a well lit room the contained a small chair and television. It hard to be a room connected to the playroom. He walked closer to the small couch hearing the whining getting louder.

Naruto gulps nervously and looks over the couch noticing a small boy on the floor. This boy had short azure blue hair and was holding a rabbit with its arm ripped off. The boys face with stuffed in the rabbits stomach as he released a small cry. Naruto was taken in the boys appearance noticing he had bandages on both side of his arms. He walks over towards the boy and bends down.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a caring and worried tone.

The boy stopped crying hearing an unfamiliar voice, it wasn't his brother. He slowly lifts his head from the rabbit's stomach looking over towards Naruto reviling his light purple eyes. He didn't want to speak to the other but his brother wasn't around thankfully. The boy holds up his rabbit towards Naruto.

"Some mean kid ripped Bunny's arm" he said in a soft and soothing voice. He looks away and closed his eyes expecting him to laugh like all the other grown ups did, telling him he was to old for a toy rabbit. But nothing came no laughing, he looks over towards Naruto in confusion.

Naruto looked anger, that was completely rude. How can someone do that to such a kid he could tell he loved the rabbit dearly, it probably held great memories for him. "That kid is complete jerk, though it doesn't look that bad I can probably sew it but up for you" he said with a huge grin.

"R-really...? You would do that for me?" The boy asked wiping his tears.

"Of course" Naruto said while gently ruffling the boys head who smiled up towards him. "What is your name?" He asked.

The boy had a huge grin on his face. "My name is A-" he was cut off by a boy standing by the door holding two juice boxes.

"What are you doing near my brother?!" The boy said with a glare as he walked closer to his brother. He grabs his brother's shoulder pulling him away from Naruto. "What do you want?!".

Naruto was a little taken back by this boys behavior, kinda reminded him of someone. He quickly took in the boy's appearance and sighs softly. The boy standing in front of him glaring had jet black hair and light purple eyes like the other. He had a scar that went across his left eye, he had two juice boxes in his hands.

"I was just offering to help your brother, I wanted to sew his rabbit's arm back" Naruto said with a nervous grin. He could tell the kid wasn't very fond of him.

"You was trying to help Akira?" He asked with confusion his glare never leaving his face. No one adult has ever wanted to help Akira with Bunny, they just told him to throw it anyway. He looks towards his brother his eyes softening, he hands his brother the juice which he gladly took. "Was he really going to help?" He asked.

Akira places the straw in his juice box and happily sips nodding his head. "Mhm, he isn't like the others Daisuke" he said happily jumping up.

Naruto eyes widen slightly, these were the kids the lady was telling to stay clear of. They both were completely harmless and seemed to adore each other. He smiles and standing up holding his hands behind his back. "You know, I really ain't that bad, but my husband on the other hand can be a Teme but he is good".

Daisuke looks towards Naruto with a soft glare and sighs softly. "I guess he is different, but if you like him Akira I like him too". He takes the rabbit from his brother handing it over towards Naruto with his cheeks puffed out.

Naruto giggles softly towards Daisuke and grabs the rabbit. They both were completely adorable he couldn't stand it. He wanted to hug them but was scared of Daisuke's reaction.

Sasuke and the woman had been looking for Naruto for at least twenty minutes, he has been gone for awhile and Sasuke was really worried. They both stepped into the back room noticing Naruto and to other kids sitting on the floor in front of a small couch.

"There you are Naruto, I was completely worried" Sasuke said walking over towards him. He kissed Naruto's forehead happy that he was okay, he didn't trust most of these kids here getting tripped by two of them already. "Have you decided on a child?"

Naruto nods his head quickly and looks over towards Akira and Daisuke. "I have, two actually" he said waving towards them telling them to come closer. Akira walks towards Naruto shyly and sits in his lap placing his face into his shirt he was very shy. Daisuke snout and stands were he is at and looks over towards Sasuke with a glare.

"Don't let his glare scare you, he is a complete sweetheart" Naruto reassured his husband with a huge grin. "Sasuke this is Akira and Daisuke".

Sasuke eyes widen slightly as he shakes his head. "The ones that crazy lady told us to stay clear of?" He asked pointing his head slightly towards the woman who didn't dare step a foot closer into the room fear clearly shown on her face. Naruto nods his head with a slight nervous giggle.

"They aren't that bad Sasuke, they are just simply miss understood" Naruro said with a frown as he holds Akira closer to himself. "I really want them Sasuke, can we have them please?" He looks up towards his husband with puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke sighs heavily looking towards Naruto then at the children. He couldn't possibly say no to Naruto, if the lady was wrong about the children then he didn't mind adopting them just for his husband. "Fine, we can adopt them". He knows he would regret this but it was for Naruto and for him he would do anything.

...

It has been a week since Akira and Daisuke had been staying with them, they both have been complete angels. As promised Naruto fixed Akira's rabbit, which caused him to cry with happiness. Akira was still kinda scared to accept them fully do to his past with his mother. They have learned that wasn't the first time she tried to kill him, she had tried many times before. Daisuke had received the scar on his left eye from helping his brother once. This was a very sad story and Naruto couldn't help himself from crying and hugging them both closely to himself.

Akira was at the grocery store with Naruto, while Daisuke was at work with Sasuke. Daisuke had actually soon interest in what Sasuke was doing while Akira just thought it was plain boring.

Naruto was pushing the carriage down the aisle with Akira following slowly behind him. They were shopping for something to cook for dinner, Akira always loved helping Naruto. Naruto was kinda worried because school wasstarting soon and both children were five and had to start.

"Akira..." Naruto said stopping the carriage getting something off the shelf.

"Hmm..?" Akira said looking towards Naruto with confusion.

"School will be starting soon you know" he said pushing the carriage more down the aisle. "You and Daisuke don't have to start right away but, do you wish to start this year?" He asked.

Akira stopped walking suddenly and looks down at his feet, this was something he would have to talk about with his brother. He shifts his feet back and forth looking up towards Naruto with light purple eyes. "Can I answer you after I talk with Daisuke?" He asked with a small smile.

Naruto laughs softly nodding his head ruffling Akira's hair gently. "Of course, I don't want you guys to rush the answer think about for awhile okay?".

Akira smiles brightlynodding his head happily. "Okay!".

A woman with long azure blue hair and light purple eyes watches the two interact and growls lowly. She couldn't believe he was still alive surely she would have thought that would have killed him. She was released from the police custody because they didn't have enough evidence, she was going to make sure she would kill him and succeed this time. She grins evilly watching Naruto and Akira walk down the aisle happily, Akira was a demon and needed to be dispose of.


	2. Nightmares

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Side-Pairing:** ItaKyuu

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto. He belongs to Sasuke.

**Warning: **Foul Language, Violence, Night Terriers, and Horrible Past.

**Note: **I am completely blown away at the favorites and follows, I honestly didn't think I would get that many. I am thankful and also thanks for the reviews on the Prologue. I hope you enjoy tthis chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>Nightmares / Past Reviled

* * *

><p>Scream of pure agony of pain could be heard throughout the entire house, sapphire blue eyes snap open immediately upon hearing the noise. The owner of these eyes Naruto, jumped off the bed looking over towards Sasuke who was completely in a deep sleep. This guy can honestlysleep tthrough anything and this surprised Naruto. He was pulled out his train of thought upon hearing the same scream, it was coming from the twins room.<p>

Naruto rushed towards the room swinging the door open, Daisuke was sitting up on Akira's bed with the boy in his arms. Akria was kicking and screaming, his eyes were closed because he was tstill sleeping. Naruto rushed towards the bed sitting down pulling both Akira and Daisuke into a gently embrace.

Tear were streaming down Daisuke's cheeks as he brother continued to fight against his hold. It was hard to watch his brother relive the horrible memories in his dreams. He places his hand on his brother's stomach pushing him down, so he would stop arching his back. Naruto leans forward and whispers softly in Akira's ear causing him to calm down and relax in his brother's hold.

Akira slowly opens his eyes, his eyes were red and puffy do to crying in his sleep. He sniffs softly and holds onto Naruto and his brother tightly. He hates reliving his memories in his dreams they felt so real, like he was there again. His nightmares have returned and he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Akira..." Naruto said in a soft and caring tone causing the other to look up at him wiping his eyes. "What was youdreaming about?."

Akira tightens his grip on Naruto and lays his head on his chest. It was painful to talk about but he trusts Naruto, surprisingly he even trusted Sasuke in some ways. He shakes his head gently trying to get that image of the woman out his head. "I...I was dreaming about her" he replied , his voice softly barely a whisper but Naruto still heard him.

Naruto frowns and runs his fingers thought Akira curls. "You don't have to talk about it. I understand it rreally hard."

Akira takes a deep breath and closed his eyes relaxing completely in Naruto arms. He looks over towards Daisuke with a soft smile, he hardly remembered anything Daisuke was the one who normally told the story, he didn't have a great memory and only remembered the things from his dreams.

"We trust you Naru-chan" Daisuke said laying his head down on the pillow looking up the ceiling. "We think you should know about our past."

_Flashback _

_Two year olds turning three, Daisuke and Akira were both sitting down in the middle of the floor in the living room, it was a fFriday and their mother was home for the weekend because she didn't have work. Akira's head was in Daisuke's lap as the other would play with his short curly azure colored hair. This was how they normally would spend their Friday morning, watching anything that was on TV but today was different._

_Their mother stumbled into the living room completely drunk, it was only nine in the morning and she was drinking, Daisuke knew there was something off about her but didn't bother to acknowledge it. He leans down towards his brother's whispering something causing him to laugh and covers his face._

_The woman called their mother walked over towards them with a glare, she has always blamed them for making tthe love of her life leave her. She has hated them and planning on getting rid of them but she was to far ahead and couldn't do anything be give birth to them. At first she planned to protect them after see them for the first time but she slowly started to slip in a state of depress after three months. She started drinking and blaming them for everything that happened in her useless life._

_She sighs heavily in frustration and runs her fingers through her hand trying to calm her nerves, it bothered her that her children had better life's than her. She was slowly turning insane and could barely control her emotions. She walks over towards Akira and grabs his arms through him against the bottom of the couch._

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! YOU USELESS CHILD!" she scream at him causing him to look at her with wide eyes Daisuke stands up from the ground and glares towards his mother, how could she hurt Akira. He was already such a weak kid being diagnosed with a heart condition and depression as a baby. Akira hit the couch hard causing him to wheeze and places his hand over his heart. "YOU'RE THE DEMON CHILD, HE LEFT BECAUSE OD YOU MY LIFE WAS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!"._

_Daisuke ignored his mother useless yelling and runs over towards Akira kneeling down in front of him. His mother was saying things that wasn't true, Akira wasn't the demon. Akira wasn't any of them thing, it was his fault that their father had walked out on their mother before they were born._

_"Are you okay Akira?" He asked lifting his brother's head, tears were streaming down his chubby cheeks that was flushed red. He wipes the tears away and places his forehead on his brother's. "Don't listen to her Akira, it isn't your fault". Their mother was growing more angry as the seconds were passing by. She grabbed Daisuke by the shoulder and ythrows him away from Akira causing him to hit the TV stand._

_She grabs Akira by the front of his shirt and lefts him up in the air. Akira's eyes widen in fear as he grips onto his mother's hand that was holding on his shirt. His feet was kicking crazily as he struggled against her hold. She raised her fist and punched Akira cross the face._

_Akira closed his eyes tightly do to the contact to his jaw, he heard a cracking shout and his eyes widen as he brusted into tears. The pain was growing more and more he could hardly stand it._

_..._

_"Sorry Mrs. Hiso, Your son Akria has a broken jaw" the doctor said with a frown. "How exactly did this happen?"._

_Mrs. Hiso had fake tears in her eyes as she talks to the doctors. "He fell down the stairs, my poor baby. Does he have to stay here?"._

_"I'm afraid so Mrs. Hiso" the doctor steps forward and pats her back gently as she 'cried' hard. "I know this is a hard thing, but he will be all better in two or three weeks and he will be able to go home soon". He walked out the room and she followed after him._

_Daisuke was sitting on the chair near the hospital bed and stares down at his sleeping brother. He reaches over and holds his hands into his own. "I'm sorry Akira-chan, I wish I could have protected you from her. From now on I promise I will protect you no matter the cause". He runs his fingers through his brother's curls and gets down from the chair walking out the room._

_..._

_Three weeks later Akira was allowed to leave the hospital, he didn't want to leave though he didn't dare tell the doctors what really happened even though the asked. He ignores every question that was thrown at him and continued with the falling down the stares lie. He didn't want his mother to hate him more than she already did. Even if she did that, he forgave her that was just the person he was and Daisuke hated that would a burning passion. He wanted his brother to hate her, to despise her like he did._

_Daisuke grabs his brother's hand and drags him into the room they shared closing the door behind themselves locking it. "Why did you forgive her? She hurt you and blamed you for father's leaving us"._

_Akira looks away from his brother shrugging his shoulders. Daisuke grabs his brother's chin gently and the others turns his head slowly looking into his brother's eyes. "I'm sorry Dai-kun, I just...just can't say I hate her, but this was a one time thing"._

_Daisuke rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. "I highly doubt that, I will protect you Akira. Even if that mean I have to hurt mother in the process" he said unlocking the door leaving Akira standing there._

_Flashback over_

Naruto holds Akira closer to himself after hearing that, he ccouldn't believe a mother could do that to their son a and lie about it so easily. She wasn't mentally sane and needed to be lock away before she got a hold of Akira again. Naruto was going to protect him even with his life, he didn't want anything to happen to Akira nor Daisuke.

"She hurt Akira so many times, I couldn't do anything becausen I was helpless" Daisuke said clenching his fist as he closed his eyes tightly. Naruto smiles softly towards Daisuke and places his hand on his head gently causing the other to look at him.

"But you did do something, you didn't protect him. He is still here isn't he?" Naruto asked laying back down on the bed with a sleeping Akira in his arms. He hold fallen asleep when Daisuke was telling the other about the first time Akira was hurt.

Daisuke nods his head slowly and looks over towards Naruto. "Can you sleep in here for tonight?" He asked tilting his head slightly to the side. He moves closer to Naruto laying his head on his shoulder closing his eyes.

"I'll stay" Naruto whispered as he watches Daisukw drift off to sleep and holds them both close to him. He was going to protect them, they have already stolen his heart. He wasn't going to let anything happened to them.


	3. First Day Of School

**_Pairing: SasuNaru_**

**_Side-Pairing: ItaKyuu_**

**_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. He belongs to Sasuke._**

**_Chapter Two: First Day Of School._**

_**Note: Sorry for the really late update, I haven't had the slightest idea how to continue this until now. I want to thank you all for the favorites and follows I appreciate it. I will try and update at a decent rate now. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving because I did, I ate a lot and I'm still eating though I'm full now. Anyway on with the story I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**_ಠ__****_ಠ_**

School was starting on Monday and Daisuke was regretting his decision that Sunday afternoon. He was laying down on his stomach on his bed with his face in his pillow. He didn't even want to go to school his brother did and he never wanted to make him unhappy. What was so great about school? Too many annoying girls, stupid teachers, and a shit ton of homework. He had wanted to go to school when he was three years old but now the thought annoyed him.

Naruto was walking room from room collecting dirty laundry to wash later on today. He had a basket full of clothes in his hands walking down the hall towards the boys room. He wasn't all to happy about this decision Daisuke and Akira made. He was worried about their mother finding them. He sighs heavily walking into the boys room he spotted Daisuke on the bed.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" He asked in a caring tone while picking up the dirty clothes from the floor. Daisuke mumbles into the pillow but Naruto didn't understand anything he said. "What was that?" He asked placing the basket down and walking over towards the bed sitting at the edge.

Daisuke sighs and sits up holding the pillow towards his chest. He looks down at the ground not making eye contact with Naruto. "I don't want to go to school, but I don't want Akira to go alone" he mumbles.

Naruto smiles softly and places a gentle hand on Daisuke's head. Daisuke allows him to and leans more into the warmth with a smile. "If you don't want to go you don't have to. I'm sure Akira would be fine on his own".

Daisuke quickly shakes his head and looks up towards Naruto with sad eyes. He moves closer to Naruto and hugs him gently. "Akira gets scared without me, I can't let him do this alone". He places his head on the other's chest. "I know she is still out there".

Naruto quickly tensed and looks down at the boy in his arms. How did he know his mother was out of the police custody. He sighs softly and closed his eyes. "How d-did you know?" He asked biting his bottom lip.

Daisuke rests his chin on Naruto's chest and looks up at him. He frowns deeply and sighs. "I was watching the news after Akira had fallen asleep on the couch after watching cartoons. I always watched the news it seemed interesting to me. I saw her picture and they said they didn't have enough evidence to keep him in custody. I don't want her to find Akira, but if I'm with him I can protect him". He returns back to his original position with his head on Naruto's chest.

Naruto sat there for a while until Daisuke fell asleep and lays him down on the bed. He was definitely have a conversation with Sasuke about this later. He stands up from the bed and grabs the basket leaving the room.

_**ಠ_ಠ**_

"Sasuke we have to talk" Naruto said carrying the basket inside Sasuke's home office. Sasuke turns around in his chair taking off his glasses. "Daisuke knows about his mother, he said he saw it on the news".

Sasuke sighs and places his glasses back on going back to work. "We do you want me to do about it? They were going to find out sooner or later" he replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's attitude and puts the basket down on a table. He crossed his arm with a snout. "I was hoping it would have been later".

"You can't change the cause of time, what happened, happened" Sasuke said with a shrug. He didn't know why Naruto was so upset about this. It would had happened eventually, whether it be sooner or later. "The best thing I could do it put them in private school".

"Fine Teme!" Naruto growls and picks up the basket leaving slamming the door. He couldn't stand Sasuke's attitude right now. This was a serious matter and he was acting calm. "Stupid Teme" he mumbles.

_**ಠ_ಠ**_

The first day of school started on a Monday, a day Daisuke hated. Monday's always reminded him of his mother because it was her stress relieving day. It was the day so poured all her energy in trying to make Akira's life a living hell. Daisuke wasn't fond of the idea of coming to school but Akira seemed so thrilled about the idea how could he dare so no.

Daisuke was standing beside Naruto with his hands in his pocket, he looked up towards the building with his light purple eyes and narrows them. This building was filled with annoying kids around his age. He didn't want to ruin any chances with Akira making friends so he decided to play nice just this once. His face held a glare towards the building while Akira had a huge grin.

Naruto smiles down towards the kids after learning what they have been through he just wanted to keep them home. He didn't want any danger to come their way but he knew he couldn't do much to protect them. It made him laugh the way Daisuke glared at the school with pure hate, he could already tell he'll be getting phone calls home with him.

"Are you two excited about your first day of school?" Naruto asked bending down to their height and places a hand gently on their shoulders. He laughs as Daisuke rolled his eyes and Akira nodded his head quickly in excitement. Naruto wished he didn't have to send them away to school, he missed having their company in the morning when Sasuke was at work. At least his vacation from work was almost over and he would have that to keep him busy.

"Can we just hurry up and get this over with?" Daisuke asked in a slightly annoyed tone. He just wanted to go into the building and leave so he can go home. He wouldn't admit this but he would miss being around Naruto in the morning. He looks away with his arms across his chest as Naruto kissed his cheek and Akira's.

"I'll be back here after school to pick you up alright? We have a family BBQ to go to today". Naruto said standing up and watching the two walk into the school building. He sighs softly and turns away walking towards his car. He hoped the two would make friends.

_**ಠ_ಠ**_

Daisuke walked into the classroom with Akira closely behind him. Aki was always shy around new people. It wasn't hard for the other to make friends but it took awhile for him to get out his comfort zone. The classroom was filled with five huge round tables with five chairs to each one. The walls were filled with the numbers and each letter from the alphabet. Overall it was just a plain classroom with things taped to the wall.

Daisuke scrunched up his nose as he walks towards a desk with his name on it. Assigned seats great he would probably have to seat next to annoying kids who probably won't leave him alone. His looks towards his left noticing his brother's name on the slip of paper. At least he was able to sit next to his brother. Akira took his seat beside his brother and chews down nervously on his bottom lip.

"Are you nervous?" Daisuke asked his brother who bite down on his lip. He hated when the other did that and flicked his forehead.

"Ow..ow" Akira whines rubbing his forehead glaring at his brother. He pouts with a huff. "Why did you flick my forehead meany?".

Daisuke rolled his eyes and looks away with his cheeks puffed out. "You know why" he mumbles. He was nervous as well but he didn't want to admit it. How would school go? Would he even enjoy it? He was kinda happy he came along maybe this would be a huge help with the change in his life. Though he hated the fact he had to wear a uniform. Hopefully his mother doesn't find out anything about them. He wants to protect Akira.


End file.
